The Ghost Rider
by Dragonlord0
Summary: New Neighbors have moved in next to the Fenton's and Jack being the crazy idiot he is thinks there Ghost Lovers. However as they arrive a mysterious person known as the Ghost Rider appears and starts killing the Ghosts. Will Dani(Female version of Danny) Be able to stop him or will she join him. OC harem Lemons girl on girl action Milf action Pregnancy marvel crossover.
1. The Ghost Rider

Chapter 1 The Ghost Rider

 **Now before I start let me make a few things clear. Danny is replaced by his female clone Dani for starters. Maddie has issues with her husband and he is more crazy then Cannon in this story even crazy enough to nearly kill an innocent man. Also female Ghosts that are in this story will have human forms with real flesh and blood. Now lets get started.**

Dani Fenton was in the kitchen of her house when she heard her father yelling.

"Get away from my house you ghost lovers!" Jack yelled.

"Oh not again." Jazz said placing her head on the table in annoyance.

"Mom whats going on now?" Dani asked annoyed.

"Oh some new neighbors moved next door and your father well thinks their Ghost Lovers because of their art work." Maddie said with a smile though they could tell she was tired of her husband acting like this.

"Morning non Ghost loving family." Jack said happily.

"Dad do you have to yell at the new neighbors when they just moved in?" Jazz asked.

"Those people are ghost Lovers and I'm going to prove it." Jack said.

"Whatever I'm going out." Dani said walking out of the house.

As she was walking by her new neighbors she spotted a cool looking motorcycle.

"Whoa." Dani said in awe. The Motorcycle was a chopper with a flame design on the back of it as well as a flaming skull on the left side. (I'm still trying to do better descriptions but its taking time so picture the Ghost Rider bike from the first movie before Johnny turns into the Rider)

Dani soon walked over to the bike and placed her hand on it.

"Like the bike miss?" A male voice said behind her making her jump and turned to see a man in his mid 20's with white skin brown hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in black jeans sandals and a black shirt with a skull in the center

"Uh um sorry I uh..." Dani tried to say but the man just laughed.

"Don't worry about it lots of folks seems to like my little brothers designs when it comes to building motorcycles. Names David by the way." David said.

"Dani. So your brother built this?" Dani asked.

"Yup and damn proud of it." Another male voice said making her turn back and blushed greatly when she saw David's brother who looked to be at least a year or two older then her. He was dressed in black leather jeans black combat boots. A black shirt with a skull in the center like his brother's but more artistic with a black leather jacket with three metal buttons on the shoulders and gloves with many metal buttons on the top. (Another thing Dani Sam and Tucker are all 16 years old instead of 14 like in cannon)

He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes and walked out taking his shirt off due to sweating a lot. His upper body was very muscled up having large muscled arms and a six pack clearly he's been hitting the gym.

"Names Sean Ashburn Kruger. You already know my older brother David." Sean said shaking her hand while she still blushed.

"Uh nice to meet you." Dani said stuttering.

"Hey squirt I need you to get dressed and head to the auto shop and pick up some new tools for me so we can finish this." David said.

"Yeah sure." Sean said

"DANI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Jack yelled from the window of his home making Dani sigh.

"Sorry I got to go before he blows a fuse." Dani said running off.

"What an asshole." Sean said about Jack who still glared at them from his window before Maddie dragged him away.

"Ignore him." David said.

Later

Dani sighed as she walked to school where her friends Sam and Tucker were at waiting for her.

"Hey Dani whats up?" Sam said smiling.

"Oh nothing much my dad being his usual idiot self and now I've got new neighbors who my dad hates thinking their Ghost lovers." Dani said casually before they got to the lunch room to get their food only to discover that their usual food has been replaced by grass.

"What the?" Tucker said confused before glaring at Sam since she smiled. "What did you do now?" Tucker asked.

"It was time for a change." Sam said.

"What eating Garbage?" Tucker asked annoyed.

"Don't tell me your one of those people who cant accept change." Sean said behind him making him jump in surprise seeing the big guy for the first time.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Dani asked surprised.

"I got to school here Dani. Though Not all the time since my brother has me home schooled some times." Sean said. Sam actually blushed seeing his handsome face and was about to say something till.

"FENTON!" A male voice yelled. This person was none other then Dash a bully who picked on Dani every chance he got.

"Oh man now what?" Dani said before Dash picked her up by the neck.

"This is all your fault! How am I supposed to live out my glory days by eating Mud!" Dash said about to actually punch her till Sean grabbed his fist and started squeeing it hard.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dash yelled in great pain. "What are you doing your crushing my hand you asshole!" Dash yelled before Sean grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on the Floor hard and everyone swore they heard bones popping.

"Let me make something clear shit head. You will not do that to her again or next time I'll put you in a wheel chair or worse and second of all." Sean before punching his face hard knocking him out with a black eye. "You disgust me." Sean said spitting on his face while the room cheered.

"Um thanks." Dani said blushing some more.

"Anytime." Sean said.

Later

Dani and her friends were talking at their table when suddenly Dani widened her eyes when she saw blue smoke come out of her mouth signaling a ghost was close by.

"Hey I'll be right back I need to check on something." Sean said walking off.

"Guys Theres a ghost close by." Dani said.

"Oh please you took down that last ghost with no problem how bad could this one be?" Tucker asked shrugging it off before a Giant meat monster appeared.

"You idiot." Sam said.

" **Who changed the menu!** " The Ghost yelled.

"That would be her." Tucker said pointing at Sam.

"What the? YOU ASSHOLE!" Sam yelled before the Ghost Grabbed her. The Ghost was about to crush her when it stopped and screamed in fear and dropped her.

"Whoa nice looks like you scared her big time." Tucker said to Dani.

"I didn't do anything." Dani said confused.

" **One of those monsters is here!** " The Ghost lady yelled about to make a run for it till she was kicked into a wall. The Students turned and gasped as they saw a man with a flaming skull in the door way. Dressed in black leather Jeans with black Combat Boots. Black Shirt with a skull in the center. Black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves.

" **Time to begin the hunt.** " The Person said in a terrifying voice. (Picture Zooms voice from the Flash)

"Whoa what is that thing?" Tucker asked before Dani got into her Ghost Form.

" **Please don't hurt me I'll go back I swear.** " The Ghost Lady said before the person grabbed her by the neck choking her.

" **I don't care.** " The Person said about to snap her neck till Dani punched him away. " **So another Ghost is here. Yet I sense you are only half Ghost. For that I will let you live if you stay out of my way.** " The Person said.

"Who are you?" Dani asked.

" **I am the Ghost Rider. My mission is to eradicate Ghosts in the mortal world. She has no business coming back to the world of the living. Therefore the moment she stepped out of her new world she forfeited her life. Now Step aside if you wish to live.** " The Ghost Rider said wrapping his chain around the woman who screamed in agonizing pain.

" **HELP ME!** " The Ghost Lady said before her body was turned to Stone and the Rider gave a hard pull and her body fell apart.

"You didn't have to do that!" Dani yelled in shock.

" **Oh but I did. However you are correct on one thing. I Wont always have to kill Ghosts that enter the land of the living. You are only half Ghost hence the reason you are still alive. But make no mistake Ghost Girl. I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in my way. And that is a promise.** " The Ghost Rider said before vanishing.

Later

"Damn what the hell happened while I was gone?" Sean asked seeing the mess in the lunch room.

"Some guy who calls himself the Ghost Rider just came in here and killed an old Ghost Lady. And I thought my dad hated Ghosts." Dani said.

"You ok?" Sean asked rubbing her shoulders making her blush slightly but smiled seeing he was concerned about her.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little shaken up. You wouldn't mind walking me home would you?" Dani asked.

"Sure my bikes out front." Sean said leading her outside.

"Whoa cool bike." Sam said.

"See you two later." Sean said as Dani got on the back after putting her helmet on and drove her home.

Minutes later

"Thanks for driving me home." Dani said.

"No problem." Sean said kissing her forehead making her blush like crazy before giggling.

"You know most guys take girls out before kissing them." Dani said jokingly.

"Oh then how about I take you out for dinner this weekend?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure Saturday ok?" Dani asked.

"Yup." Sean said before Jack came down glaring at him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER GHOST LOVER!" Jack yelled in his face.

"Ghost Lover? My god no wonder my brother said you were crazy. We are not Ghost Lovers its just artwork on bikes." Sean said.

"Oh yeah sure whatever you say boy. Stay away from...Ow!" Jack yelled as Maddie pulled his ear hard and glared at him.

"Jack enough go inside and stop making a scene or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Maddie said making him growl before stomping off. "Sorry about that dear he's been acting that way more and more lately." Maddie apologized.

"No problem. Well I'll see you later Dani." Sean said making her smile as he walked off and got on his bike and drove into his garage.

"So honey how was school?" Maddie asked smiling since it looked like her daughter has a crush.

"Oh it was...Interesting" Dani said smiling

Sean walked into his living room before plopping down on the expensive furniture.

"What were you thinking?" David asked his little brother.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Asking a girl out on the first day?" David asked amused making Sean chuckle.

"What can I say Bro I'm just a good ladies man." Sean said making David burst out laughing.

"Bullshit." David said.

"Yeah anyway I've got plans this weekend so don't expect to see me to much this weekend." Sean said.

"Just try to keep away from that lunatic. I don't want him getting close to you." David said.

"Relax. I can handle myself." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Never thought I'd be doing this but since it was one of the top 15 in a poll for stories to do I figured why not. Anyway I just bought the whole series so doing this should be easy. Now I'm sure your wondering who's going to be in the harem well thats simple.**

 **Dani Main girl**

 **Sam**

 **Jazz**

 **Maddie**

 **Desire**

 **Ember**

 **Valerie**

 **Spectra**

 **Star**

 **Paulina**

 **Shelly Makamoto**

 **And thats it. If theres more girls you guys would love to see in the harem let me know. Oh and for those who've read my star wars rebels story please don't forget to vote in the poll for the crossover harem picking 50 out of the hundred. Read Review and Vote see ya.**


	2. The date

Chapter 2 The date

"Oh look at you honey." Maddie said taking a picture of Dani. Dani was dressed in black jeans with her regular shoes and had a black shirt and black leather jacket on her person smiling.

"I figured since Sean seems to dress like a Biker I figured I should for our date." Dani said.

"Aw sis." Jazz said pinching her cheek.

"Hey!" Dani yelled annoyed making them giggle before the door bell rang.

"Now go on and enjoy your date and don't worry I put some sleeping pills in your father's drink so have fun and be home by midnight." Maddie said walking her to the door where she opened it to show Sean in his regular clothes leaning against the stairs.

"Damn." Sean said seeing Dani in her outfit making her blush some more.

"Well you two have fun now. And don't do anything..." Maddie tried to say.

"Mom!" Dani yelled embarrassed making her giggle.

"Just kidding have a nice night you two." Maddie said closing the door.

"I Swear." Dani said making him chuckle before tossing her a helmet.

"Don't worry about her. Come on I've got a place I know you'll love." Sean said as she got on the back of his bike and he drove off.

Later

"Whoa!" Dani said seeing an expensive arcade place.

"I figured your more of the person who likes to move around for a date rather then just sit at a table." Sean said making her smile.

"This just opened to." Dani said in excitement. (Has anyone been to scene 75 cause let me tell you that place is the best arcade by far with laser tag and all sorts of other things)

"Yup so lets enjoy the place." Sean said with an arm around her shoulder making her smile at him.

Sean and Dani had been playing multiple games and other things in the place like laser tag and racing.

"Can I ask you something?" Dani asked.

"Sure." Sean said as they sat down at a table.

"Well so far I've only seen you and your brother so..." Dani tried to ask.

"Our parents are dead. Died in an accident couple years back." Sean said answering her yet to be asked question making her eyes widen.

"Oh I uh sorry I didn't know." Dani said.

"Its alright. It sucks yeah but life moves on. My parents owned this huge multi billion dollar company and my brother inherited it hence the reason I'm home school some of the time." Sean said.

"So having all that money means you get pretty much everything you want right?" Dani said smirking making him chuckle.

"Yeah in a way I guess you could say that." Sean said.

Later

"And here we are home sweet home." Sean said driving up to her house.

"So see you tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"Yeah sure. My brother is going to be in a meeting all day tomorrow so you and your friends can stop by to hang out. See ya." Sean said about to drive into his garage.

"Uh before you." Dani said taking off his helmet and kissed him on the lips which surprised him at first then kissed back. "Looking forward to the next date." Dani said making him chuckle before kissing her again and drove back into his garage.

Next morning

"So honey how was your date?" Maddie asked Dani as Jack was still asleep or so they thought.

"Just prefect." Dani said smiling.

"What Date?" Jack asked making them sigh.

"Dad its no big deal." Dani said trying to keep him calm.

"Dani I forbid you from ever seeing that Ghost Lover again." Jack said.

"Um let me think about that...No. I am old enough to date who I want so its really none of your business." Dani said glaring at him.

"As long as you live in this house you will do exactly as I say so you will not see him again...OW!" Jack yelled as Maddie pulled his ear.

"Honey you have no right to tell her she cant see a boy just because you don't like his artwork. Now Dani just so long as you two behave you two can date." Maddie said making Dani smile.

"Thanks mom. I got to go so see ya love ya not you Jack." Dani said glaring at her father.

"Maddie why?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Honey you cant just say she cant see a boy just because you don't like him without even knowing him. Get to know him first before going to make accusations." Maddie said.

Jack was about to reject that idea when he figured he could get proof of his claims.

"Ok honey I'll get to know him better. Invite him for dinner at the house with his brother." Jack said pretending to be civil making Maddie smile.

"Thank you." Maddie said leaving.

"I'll expose those two ghost lovers if its the last thing I do." Jack said grinning like mad.

Meanwhile

"Whoa awesome." Dani said as she Sam and Tucker walked into the basement of Sean's house and saw tones of pictures of motorcycle designs on the wall along with a few arcade games and a big ass tv with every game system.

"What can I say being filthy rich has its perks. I mostly spend time in here since moving to the town drawing new designs." Sean said sliding down the stairs.

"This is so cool. How do you come up with these designs?" Tucker asked star struck by how cool these bikes looked.

"They just come to me." Sean said.

Hours went by with the group having a lot of fun.

"By the way you guys never did tell me exactly what happened when this what call him again? The Rider? What exactly happened?" Sean asked.

"Thats the thing. He just straight up came out of nowhere and the Ghost Lunch Lady just freaked out completely afraid of him. This Ghost rider most really have a grudge against Ghosts." Tucker said.

"Ghost Rider? Oh thats why that name sounded familiar. The guy your talking about is from old legends. Whenever a Ghost came into the land of the living the Rider would come and put them down or send them back depending on what their story is and in this case a lunch lady who couldn't accept change annoyed him." Sean said.

"Wait so Ghosts have been seen before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah happens every few centuries. I know all this since some of my designs are based off of old Ghost Riders. And now theres a new one." Sean said.

"What about someone who's half ghost?" Dani asked slightly nervous.

"Well just so long as the person stays out of his way he wont attack but if the person does well I don't know." Sean said.

Later

Dani was in her Ghost form tracking down another Ghost to bring him back before the Rider found him.

"Man where is this guy?" Dani asked before hearing a terrified girly scream from their ghost making him snicker. "Never mind." Dani said flying towards the location

"Please I beg you don't kill me! I'll go back and never return please!" The Ghost yelled in fear while the Ghost Rider snorted.

" **I don't care. You shouldn't have left the Ghost world if you valued your life.** " The Ghost Rider said swirling his chain around in the air and was about to wrap it around him when Dani drop kicked him away.

"Sorry flame head but he's coming with me." Dani said before Sam and Tucker barged in and sucked in the Ghost with a device.

" **I warned you not to interfere with my mission and now you shall pay the price.** " The Rider said grabbing her by the Throat and started choking her before her human form came and the Rider widened his eyes in shock. " **Dani?** " The Rider said easing his hold making her gasp for air before he sat her down.

"How do you know my name?" Dani asked as her friends came to her.

" **How could I not?** " The Rider said before the flames vanished and the skin on his face returned and they widened there eyes when they saw who it was.

"Sean?" Dani said in shock seeing her crush.

"Ok we both have some explaining to do." Sean said scratching his head.

Later

"So let me get this straight your parents made this ghost Portal machine that at first didn't work since your dad being an idiot forgot to turn it on from the inside first when he powered it up gave you Ghost like powers when your turned it on inside. You can sense when Ghosts are near when your breath is blue. Am I missing anything?" Sean asked as they sat in his basement again.

"Nope that pretty much covers it." Dani said shrugging. "Now why are you the Ghost Rider?" Dani asked.

"When I said a Ghost Rider appears every few centuries I didn't tell you that it was always a member of the same family. Mine. I got this power when my parents died. My brother helped me learn how to control my powers and you can see the results. My mission is to keep order between the land of the living and the Ghost World. If a Rider isn't around theres Chaos." Sean said.

"But why you specifically? You don't seem like the person who kills." Sam said.

"Its not really killing. I just send them back in a more sadistic way compared to your way. No Ghost actually dies. The pain they feel stays that way for days before it stops. Its a way to keep them all in line." Sean said.

"So the Lunch lady is basically still alive even though she's a ghost back in the Ghost world?" Dani asked.

"Yup. This way it teaches them not to break the rules and stay where they belong though there have been a few exceptions due to circumstances." Sean said.

"Well then I guess we'll be working together if we do the same job." Dani said kissing his cheek making him chuckle while Sam looked a little Jealous.

Later

"Dani can I talk to you for a minute?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Dani said as they walked back down stairs.

"Listen theres also something else I need to tell you about my position. As I said that my family has always dealt with Ghosts in the past however though me and my brother are the only ones left since members of our bloodline were killed during naturally disasters or other situations. Every time a Ghost would enter the land of the living there was more then one Ghost Rider. The way this worked was when..." Sean tried to say.

"When members of your family had more then one wife?" Dani said with an amused raised eyebrow and grin.

"How did..." Sean tried to say.

"Your not the only one who's done research. I figured if my dad went into his crazy theories I could at least have some solid evidence to put those ideas of his down. Imagine my surprise when I found out your family has always had harems." Dani said giggling.

"Wow and here I was going to give a huge speech but whatever." Sean said making her giggle more.

"If your asking me if I'm ok with this idea of you having a harem the answer is yes. Just so long as I'm in charge." Dani said circling her finger around his chest making him smirk before pulling her into a kiss which she returned holding him close before pulling back and smiled at him. "See ya tomorrow." Dani said walking upstairs swaying her hips making him smirk.

"God I love that woman." Sean said.

"So did you tell them the Truth?" David said coming down with a drink in his hand.

"Some of it. I wasn't lying to them when I said the Rider keeps the Ghosts in line. They're not ready to hear the rest though. I just hope when the rest of the Truth does come out that I can protect Dani and the others." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oooh the Suspense. I bet your all wondering what exactly he's talking about. Well you'll all find out soon enough in later chapters. Anyway Next chapter** **involves Skulker who goes head to head with both Sean and Dani wanting to add Dani to his collection which pisses off her boyfriend. Also I'm planing on making a new Naruto story soon this one much different then my dragon fox story. How does this sound? Sean Reznov and Julia from a few thousand years into the future come to the past when Naruko and her friends are still 2 year olds. They tell Hiruzen about the future on events that need to change such as a certain massacre never occurring stopping the kidnaping of Hinata. Giving Gaara a normal life and much more? How does that sound? Read and Review. See ya.**


	3. Hunter becomes the hunted

Chapter 3 hunter becomes the hunted

"Purple back Gorilla?" Sean said amused before laughing.

"Don't laugh its a one of a kind." Sam said slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Oh please I know for a fact theres another one both are male." Sean said.

"Exactly and once they die they're gone for good which is why for extra credit we're going to the zoo tonight to study him and give a reason to let him go." Sam said proudly crossing her arms.

"Uh huh. Cause thats so much safer for him to be hunted down outside the Zoo." Sean said sarcastically making her blink and pout.

"Damn I didn't think of that." Sam said.

"Well since Tucker screwed up last night letting the other ghosts loose..." Sean said.

"HEY!" Tucker yelled annoyed.

"Why not? Alright just so long as you don't try to set him free." Sean said making her pout more.

"Alright lets go." Dani said as they rushed out of the school since class ended.

Later

"Ugh. I hate waiting." Sean said as they watched Sampson scratch his butt all night.

"Sam this is stupid all he's done is scratch his butt all night." Dani said.

"Its only a matter of time before we learn something new about him." Sam said before they heard snoring and looked to see Tucker fast asleep making Sam's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"I got this." Sean said pulling out an air horn while putting some ear buds in his ear while handing the girls some of their own making them smirk putting them in then.

HOOOOOOOOONK!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tucker yelled jumping to the ceiling in fright and shock making the other three burst out laughing. "Not funny!" Tucker yelled.

"Serves you right for being a sexist." Sean said still laughing while making him growl in annoyance before they heard one of the animals growling outside and what sounded like a fight. "The hell?" Sean said looking outside and saw a ghost with flaming green hair and a green flaming goatee in a mechanical suit.

"Oh great another Ghost." Dani said so not in the mood for this.

"I got him babe." Sean said turning into the Ghost Rider and charged at the ghost.

"You know I'm really jealous of you." Sam said making her smirk.

'Not for long you wont.' Dani thought.

"Now to find the ghost girl." The Ghost said before Sean drop kicked him.

" **You want to get to Dani? You have to get through me first.** " Sean said punching his fists together and popped some bones.

"Well well well. The Legendary Ghost Rider. That old lunch lady told quite a story when she came back to the ghost realm. I am Skulker the best hunter in the Ghost zone. And it would seem you have become my new prey." Skulker said. To say Skulker just bit off more then he could chew would be an under statement.

" **You were saying?** " Sean asked making Skulker growl before Sean wrapped his chain around him and he screamed in pain as his body exploded sending him back to the Ghost Zone in the worst way possible.

"Who the hell was that?" Dani asked.

"Called himself Skulker a hunter I guess. He said he was after you. Though I really cant blame him." Sean said making her blush a little.

"Ok flirting aside why would he want her?" Sam asked.

"Well she is the only one who's half ghost which means she's one of a kind. Anyway its late so lets call it a night." Sean said.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second." Dani said as Tucker and Sean left.

Later

Sean sighed as he entered his as he called it man cave in the basement in only a pair of black shorts before turning on the TV. If he had been paying attention he would have seen two figures coming down to him slowly so he wasn't aware. Sean took out a drink from his mini fridge before two pairs of hands rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Huh?" Sean said turning his head around and whistled in awe seeing Dani and Sam both butt naked behind him. "Whoa. Now what brought this on?" Sean asked making them giggle before Dani got in front of him and sat on his lap.

"Lets just say after dating for a couple weeks I decided to take things up a notch and with Sam who's being crushing on you since day one." Dani said making Sam blush slightly before she sat down on his left while Dani was on his right.

"So how bout it? Want to have some more adult fun?" Sam asked kissing his neck before they both squealed as Sean lifted them over his shoulders making them burst out laughing as he carried them to his room which was just a large as the basement before throwing them on the bed making them squeal in fake fright before they noticed it was a water bed.

"Didn't think you would be a person to have a water bed." Dani said as Sean sat down next to them. They pulled down his shorts and licked their lips seeing his large cock fully awake.

"Oh wow." Sam said stroking it making him groan before she put it in her mouth moaning from his taste.

"Damn and she says she hates meat." Sean said before Dani sat on his face.

"Care to please me now?" Dani said seductively making him smirk before holding her legs close and licked her sex making her gasp before moaning in bliss as he moved his tongue around her sex. "Oh yes." Dani said as she played with her breasts.

Sam Moved her mouth faster around his cock enjoying his rich taste before getting an idea and placed her breasts around it making him groan out slightly making her grin around his cock.

"Damn Sam you sure this is your first time?" Sean asked.

'Oh it is. Doesn't mean I wasn't curious about sex.' Sam thought remembering her time surfing the web on sex.

Dani moaned in bliss as her boyfriend's tongue did wonders on her sex before gasping as she felt her orgasm approaching while Sean's cock twitched between Sam's breasts making her move around him faster before Dani screamed in bliss as she came while Sam moaned as he came inside her mouth.

"Oh wow." Dani said in bliss before falling backwards.

"So who goes first?" Sam asked.

"I am his first girlfriend so I go first." Dani said before getting a naughty smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about...MPH!" Sam said in surprise when Dani pulled her into a kiss surprising her before moaning into the kiss.

"Nice." Sean said making Dani Smirk at him before getting on her back and spreading her legs for him.

"So what are you waiting for?" Dani asked making him grin before lining himself up and slowly inserted himself into her making her nearly scream in pain before Sam placed her pussy on her face to muffle her cries and moaned from having her tongue move around her sex. Dani stopped thrashing around and Sean took that as a signal to start thrusting inside of her. Sam moaned as Dani licked her sex like a pro while placing her head on Sean's chest licking his hard muscles.

Dani moaned as she licked Sam's pussy enjoying her taste. Sam then placed her hands on her breasts and played with them making Dani whimper slightly before placing her hands on her ass making Sam smirk before.

Sean thrusted faster into Dani making her eyes roll up slightly before she gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching and licked Sam even faster making Sam whimper before both girls yelled they came and Sean came inside of Dani making her let out a shuddering sigh of bliss before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn I was hoping to have some more fun with her." Sam said before squealing which turned to laughter as he sat her on his lap.

"So ready for your turn?" Sean said making her grin before she lined herself up and thrusted downward making her gasp from the pain of losing her virginity like Dani and had to keep her pained scream in before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan as the pain slowly vanished before he started moving inside of her.

Sam moaned into her kiss with her official shared boyfriend before she felt his hands on her butt making her giggle into his mouth while she pressed her still developing breasts against his chest making her moan some more from feeling them against his hard muscles.

Sean pulled back from the kiss and sucked on her neck making her sigh in bliss.

Sam gasped as she felt her own orgasm approached and thrusted downward to meet his own thrusts making him smirk before pulling her into another kiss making her moan before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as they both came. Sam let out a blissful sigh as she felt his warm seed inside her womb. She and Dani were on the pill so they weren't worried about getting pregnant at least not for a few more years.

"Wow." Sam said before they fell back on the bed just as Dani woke up and smirked at the two before she crawled to them and snuggled into his chest with Sam.

"Best experience ever." Dani said making him smirk before holding them both close.

"Oh I'm sure it will get better with some more additions to this harem." Sean said making them giggle.

"Oh I've got a list of girls that could fit the bill." Dani said smirking. Soon they all fell asleep knowing that things were going to get a lot more interesting.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I am so sorry for the late update been having some writers block on this. Anyway next chapter will involve miss shallow who in my story turns kind and gets a place in the harem. Oh and if you read my New Spy story please do vote in the current Poll for the crossover harem. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	4. MILF

Chapter 4 MILF

(Before we start I decided to skip the dragon episode for something more exotic and the chapter says it all^^)

Dani moaned as Sean thrusted into her from behind while in his room. Sam was currently on the floor knocked out with a fucked silly expression.

However what none of them realized was that the window was wide open with the blinds open.

Maddie hummed in delight as she walked around the house cleaning her home when she entered Dani's room to help clean her room and looked on her computer desk and smiled happily seeing Dani with her boyfriend Sean who placed her over his shoulders.

"Oh Dani i'm so happy you found someone who loves you." Maddie said as she went to open the blinds and when she did she widened her eyes seeing Sean's room across her home and saw her daughter and Sean having hot passionate sex with Dani now on top of him thrusting downwards while moaning out like a whore.

"Oh my god!" Maddie said to herself before she blushed as Sean pulled out revealing his large manhood. "Oh my!" Maddie said seeing he was way bigger then Jack and she also got to see his well built muscles. She started to feel a little hot and closed the curtains so they couldn't see her while peeking out from a small crack.

She slowly unzipped her suit and drifted her left hand down to her throbbing sex.

"I haven't had good sex in years. I know I'm married to Jack but this young man is like...Ooooh." Maddie moaned silently thankful that Jack was out of the house right now and Jazz was out as well. Soon it was to much and she stripped naked and played with herself.

Sean grunted as he pulled out and had Dani give him a blow job which she enjoyed before he looked to his window and saw someone looking through a crack in the curtains making him smirk.

"Looks like your mother is watching us." Sean said making Dani raise and eyebrow before pulling him out and used her breasts around his cock which he enjoyed.

"Oh really? Would that make this even hotter having my mommy join in our growing harem?" Dani asked while licking the tip making him groan out before he shoved her on her back and stroked himself off before blowing his load on her stomach making her moan in bliss feeling his warm essence on her skin.

"That depends you willing for her to join?" Sean asked making her grin before kissing his chest.

"Mmm I've always had a rather sexy fantasy of her." Dani said before Sam woke up and licked up his essence from her stomach.

"Really so whats the plan then?" Sam asked making her giggle before kissing her.

Later at night

Maddie was back to cleaning the house having relieved her need for release before someone knocked on the door.

"Coming." Maddie said in sing tone as she opened the door and slightly blushed seeing Sean with an unconscious Dani in his arms. Deciding to forget her earlier peep show she acted normal. "Oh my what happened?" Maddie said.

"Uh lets just say we went out for some fun at the arcade and she got to tired and collapsed so I carried her home." Sean said making her smile seeing he truly cared about Dani. The knew the real reason Dani was knocked out was probably due to the amount of sex she had.

"Well thats sweet dear." Maddie said.

"Hey uh do you mind if I use your shower?" Sean asked making her blush before a rather devious plan came to mind.

"Sure honey. You can use mine since it's bigger." Maddie said leading him upstairs as he set Dani in her room before he went to the shower.

Sean was in the shower washing his sweaty body while Maddie had the door cracked open seeing his naked body through the glass.

'Oooh I cant take it anymore. Just once' Maddie thought before stripping herself naked.

Sean continued to wash himself before feeling a pair of breasts pressed against his back making him smirk.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get in here." Sean said facing Maddie who smiled at him.

"Oh were you expecting me big boy?" Maddie asked pressing her breasts into his hard muscled chest making her moan from feeling the hard muscles on his chest.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be attracted to a MILF?" Sean asked making her giggle before she licked her lips seeing his large cock fully erect. "Like what you see?" Sean asked placing his hands on her face making her smile before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan before she rubbed his cock with her hands moaning from feeling the large male appendage.

"Oh please make me a new woman." Maddie said before she yelped as she was pulled up and held upside down.

"Lets see how you taste." Sean said placing his hands on her hips and licked her pussy making her gasp and moan as his tongue entered her pussy.

"Mmm oh yes deeper." Maddie moaned from having her pussy eaten out by this hunk.

This went on for about 10 minutes before Maddie screamed in bliss as she came.

"Oh my god." Maddie said before Sean pulled her into a kiss making her moan into the kiss before he tossed her over his shoulder making her giggle before he threw her on the bed making her giggle more before he sat on her chest with his cock between her double DD breasts making her smirk. "You want me to play with these big boy?" Maddie asked pressing her breasts against his cock before he started thrusting between them making them jiggle.

"Mmm that feels good." Sean said making her smirk before placing the tip of his cock inside her mouth making him moan before he pinched her tits making her whimper before resuming her task.

Maddie sucked on the tip of his cock for five minutes before she felt him twitch inside her mouth making her get excited and moved her breasts around his cock faster before he came inside her mouth making her moan as she gulped down every single drop of his cum.

"Delicious." Maddie said before she was on her hands and knees shaking her ass at him. "Well come on handsome. Time to make me yours." Maddie said making him smirk before he shoved himself into her pussy making her gasp since he was bigger than Jack which meant she had to adjust to his size.

Sean leaned forward and played with her large breasts. Maddie whimpered as he played with her body while he kissed her neck.

"Mmm Honey more." Maddie moaned out before she gasped as his free hand fingered her second hole making her whimper.

"I'm going to mark every part of your body. Including this." Sean said making her whimper before he licked her neck.

"Mmm yes!" Maddie moaned before she gasped as her orgasm approached before he started thrusting into her with inhuman speeds making her eyes roll into the back of her head before she came hard along with him feeling his seed enter her womb. Maddie whimpered in bliss before she was pulled into his chest making her moan from feeling his hard muscles on her body.

"One more honey." Maddie said making him smile and licked her face making her moan before he held her ass in the air before slowly lubing himself up and shoved himself into her ass making her gasp before he started to pound her ass like a maniac.

"Damn your ass is so tight. Have you ever done it back here?" Sean asked as he pounded her ass.

"No. I've only done it in my pussy. Please harder. It feels so good." Maddie begged while she fingered her sex making him smirk before thrusting into her even faster.

Maddie was sure she was going to lose her mind from this sex marathon. She gasped as he sucked on her neck giving her a hickey marking her as his.

"Mmm Keep going I'm so close." Maddie begged before gasping as he took one very deep thrust into her ass making her eyes widen and roll into the back of her head before she came hard and he came into her ass.

Maddie panted in bliss before Sean pulled her close to him making her smile in bliss as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"That was amazing honey. Promise me you'll be doing this again." Maddie said.

"Oh not just you. I plan to have a lot of girls in my harem." Sean said making her smirk.

"Then be lucky I'm a Bisexual." Maddie said making him chuckle before Dani walked in the room in the nude.

"Have fun you two?" Dani asked before getting in the bed next to her mother who smiled and kissed her baby girl.

"Honey wait till I get the feeling in my legs back cause I am going to tech you everything I know about Sex." Maddie said making her grin.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long I finally got the feeling to finish this. Anyway Read and Review and also if you haven't Review my Rider of the League story since It is my most popular story. See ya. Oh and I might add some more girls to this Harem.**


	5. Milf and her daughters

Chapter 5 MILF and her daughters

Dani moaned as Sean thrusted into her from behind while his hands played with her breasts.

"Mmm. More." Dani moaned out before gasping as he smacked her ass making it jiggle. She of course though enjoyed the sensation of pain in her ass.

As this was going on Maddie was outside the door fingering herself dressed in a small robe.

"Mmm. This is so hot." Maddie said continuing to touch herself. However before she could continue she heard her oldest Daughter Jazz walking through the front door.

'Hmm. Oh I Got a perfect idea. Something that once Jack learns the truth will really send him over the edge.' Maddie thought before heading down to get her daughter.

Dani gasped as Sean flipped her over before he thrusted into her even faster making her eyes roll into the back of her head. While they were doing this Maddie was getting everything ready to seduce her oldest daughter.

Jazz was down stairs reading her book before she suddenly had a cloth over her mouth making her scream and kick around wildly before she stopped and started to feel funny. Her entire body was screaming for a sexual release thanks to the drug her mother used on her.

Turning her around Jazz looked at her completely naked mother who smirked at her before pulling her into a kiss which she accepted as her mind was completely blurry. Pulling away she took off Jazz's clothes before putting them away neatly just incase Jack came home.

"Now Jazz sweetie. I have something for you. I want you to follow me." Maddie said pulling her over her shoulder before running upstairs.

Dani was in complete bliss as her boyfriend fucked her silly.

"Oh love birds." Maddie sang before they looked and saw Jazz completely consumed by the drug she used.

"Uh what did you do?" Sean asked waving his hand in front of Jazz who just looked in front of her without moving.

"Oh don't worry the rest of the drug should be kicking in about...Now." Maddie said as Jazz's eyes went back to normal before looking at the naked sweaty form of her sister's boyfriend and licked her lips.

"Hello." Jazz said pulling him into a kiss which he returned before she pushed him down having his cock stand up fully. "Hello big boy." Jazz said before she bent down and started sucking on him making him groan out enjoying her mouth on his cock.

"Now thats a good girl." Maddie said before kissing her neck and back making Jazz moan around his cock. Dani of course leaned down and started licking her ear making Jazz moan some more before she placed her hand on her pussy making Dani moan out as her sister used her fingers on her.

Grinning at her two daughters and new man Maddie walked over and sat on Sean's face making him grin before grabbing her hips and licked her wet pussy making Maddie moan and played with her large breasts.

Dani got behind Jazz and started licking her sex making Jazz widen her eyes and moaned around his cock before she pulled out and pulled her sister towards her and his cock.

"Lets double team him sis." Jazz said making her grin before both pressed their breasts again his cock making Sean groan out as he continued to please Maddie who was in complete bliss before she turned around while still on his face before she bent down and pressed her larger breasts against his cock and all three girls started licking him.

Soon enough they felt his large cock starting to twitch before he exploded splashing his seed on their faces making them laugh before licking up his seed off each other.

"Mmm. Delicious as always honey." Maddie said before she gasped as she came as well and smiled in bliss.

"Now for the real fun." Jazz said before positioning herself above his cock and impaled herself on him making her whimper in slight pain before bouncing on him.

Dani deciding to increase her sister's please got behind her and started licking her butt cheeks making her moan in bliss while Maddie pulled her head into her breasts and placed her mouth on one.

"That's right sweetie. Suck on mommy's tits like you did as a baby." Maddie said and moaned as Jazz started to suck on her large breasts like she did when she was a baby.

Sean grinned before he started thrusting into Jazz even faster making her moan before she gasped feeling her climax approached and with the inhuman speeds she was getting she screamed into her mother's breasts as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell down.

"Aww she passed out." Maddie said a little disappointed.

"Oh not to worry. We got all the time in the world." Sean said before.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack yelled.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled before he quickly got his clothes and jumped out to his house without being seen. Dani and Maddie quickly put Jazz in her own room putting her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Dani rushed to her room and quickly put on some clean clothes while spraying herself to hide the smell of Sex away. Maddie quickly got in the shower to clean herself off.

Thankfully their attempt to hide away their fun was a success since Jack was an idiot.

"Holy shit!" Sean said to himself taking a deep breath to calm himself from almost getting caught. An angry father was one thing but an Angry father and Angry Husband he didn't want to press his luck...Yet.

"Well you look like you've had fun." Sam said standing in the doorway in only a towel.

"You wouldn't believe how close I was to getting caught by that dumbass." Sean said laughing.

"Well now that he's out of the way." Sam said before dropping her towel revealing her nude body to him. "Care to pick up where you left off?" Sam asked making him smirk.

 **Authors Note: You people have been asking for it and now you finally have it. The latest Chapter of the Ghost Rider. Now Next Story to be updated is** **Foreign Warriors with the first battle scene from 300 rise of an empire. I hope you all tune in to read it since It is one of my best works yet. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya.**


End file.
